El Reino de Las Cartas
by Sora Eater
Summary: Un mundo, donde reina la paz, ahora gobernado por la maldad, más oscura, ya que su reina huyo antes de ser consumida, con sus descendientes, con otros de otras personas, muy fuertes, haciendo un pacto para nunca tener que hablarse...¿Que pasaría si sus descendientes quieren volver al Reino de las Cartas a arreglar todo?


En una casa blanca de dos pisos, con 5 ventanas por la parte de arriba, techo azul, rojo, amarillo y verde, con un gran jardín verde con muchas flores, los residentes de la casa se apedillaban "Kyokazu", en aquel gran jardín se celebraba una fiesta...

- felicidades Dia-chan – le dijo una castaña a una chica de cabello, anaranjado claro, muy claro, corto hasta los hombros, con una diadema con un diamante, ojos ámbar, tenia un vestido amarillo claro, con dos largas medias blancas, y zapatos de igual color

- gracias – dijo con una linda sonrisa, en eso una niña de cabello verde claro, muy claro, casi pareciendo rubio, con dos largos mechones en su pecho, y corto por detrás, ojos verdes, tenia un vestido verde hasta las rodillas, con un delantal blanco, medias blancas con zapatos marrones – Suu no has visto a Miki esta también es su fiesta – dijo Dia

- no Dia-chan no he visto a Miki-chan – dijo preocupada – sabes como es seguro se fue a esconder – dijo más preocupada

- creo que iré a buscarla Dia disfruta, también de la fiesta – dijo una niña de cabello fucsia, cortado recto, recogido en una coleta de lado derecho, con un corazón, con ojos fucsias, con un camisa rosada, con una falda blanca, con dos medias negras, y unos botines rosas, busco por toda la casa y no la encontró en la puerta vio una sombra, sale de la casa y ve ahí sentada una niña de cabello azul – Miki que haces – dijo ella, esta se dio vuelta, tenia unos hermosos ojos zafiros, con características muy delicadas, al igual que sus hermanas, con una tela en su cabello, un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con bordes azules, y un cuello azul también, un lazo azul oscuro, con dos medias negras y zapatos marrones

- Ran, estoy terminando el regalo de Dia – dijo ella volviendo a su cuaderno, era un lindo dibujo consistía en... un árbol muy grande de flor de cerezo, con 4 personas corriendo a su alrededor – ¿que tal?-– dijo ella

- esta muy lindo – dijo con dos estrellitas en los ojos, Miki sonrió levemente con un leve sonrojo, Ran cambio su cara a una seria – sabes todas estábamos preocupadas por ti – dijo muy seria

- lo siento – dijo de verdad arrepentida, Ran le extendió la mano esta la acepto con gusto, y se dirigieron a la fiesta de nuevo – lo siento Dia este es tu regalo – le dijo entregándole el dibujo

- que lindo – dijo sonrojada Dia, salió corriendo hacia la casa y saco una bolsa azul – esto es para ti – dijo, Miki agradeció y lo saco, era una linda boina de pintor azul muy, muy grande con un pico(el de las cartas) azul oscuro, sonrió ampliamente y se lo coloco, debido a que era tan grande tapaba la mitad de la cara

- creo que es un poco grande Miki-chan – dijo una mujer adulta de unos 30 años, cabello blanco, hasta la cintura, con unos ojos muy extraños, en la parte baja tenia un ámbar, después otro reflejo fucsia, luego un reflejo azul y por ultimo un reflejo verde, sin embargo eran muy lindos, con una camisa manga larga negra y una falda blanca, con un delantal blanco

- no, así es perfecto – dijo con una gran sonrisa, luego se escuchan unos disparos haciendo que todos se alarmen y salgan corriendo, algunos invitados se fueron, otros se escondieron en la casa de la fiesta y en las de a los lados, los niños tenían mucho miedo – mama tengo miedo – le dijo a la albina, esta la abrazo muy fuerte, entonces se escucha como se rompe la puerta, todos comienzan a llorar temiendo lo que pase

- creo que encontré un lindo regalo – dijo un hombre de cabello negro con ojos rojos, tenia ropas negras, un arma en la mano (cuchillo) y una pistola en el bolsillo, la albina se puso en frente de el para que no tocara a ninguno de los niños, con sus brazos a los lados

- no dejare que los toques – dijo ella, el la tomo por el cuello, asustando a sus hijas mucho

- creo que es muy lindo que los quieras proteger – dijo acercándose a su cara mucho la roso con el cuchillo en su cara pero la hizo sangrar

- ¡mamá! - grito Miki corriendo hacia la mujer, ya que esta era tan bajita le paso por debajo de las piernas y golpeo al de cabellos negros en el estomago, pero no le hizo mucho daño, pero soltó a la albina, logrando su objetivo, el hombre se harto y le paso el cuchillo por el cuerpo, rozándola pero haciéndola votar sangre cayo inconsciente. En eso llega la policía y se llevaron preso, el no robo nada, es como si quisiera hacer daño, Miki estuvo en cuidados intensivos

- Miki, gracias – dijo la madre de la chica, tenia un tubo de respiración en el cuerpo, unos vendajes en los brazos, demostró que de verdad estar muy herida

- Mamá debes descansar nosotras cuidaremos ahora de Miki – dijo Dia con una sonrisa fingida, las demás hijas secundaron la idea de que la albina descansara, ella con pena se acostó a dormir, duraron así durante un mes y nada Miki no abría los ojos, era de noche, todas dormían nadie vigilaba a la criatura de cabellos azules, que comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente

- ¿donde ... estoy? - se dijo para si misma tratándose de levantarse, vio como todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en un cuarto de hospital – en serio lo siento, Mamá, Dia, Suu, Ran – dijo con mucha pesadez

- ah... - emitió Suu tallándose los ojos con mucho sueño, se levanto exaltada

- buenos días Suu – dijo Miki dándole una sonrisa sincera, Suu comenzó a llorar fuertemente y lagrimas espesas, le dedico una sonrisa muy inocente

- buenos días Miki-chan – dijo ella corriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo que Miki correspondió

- ah ... - emitieron el resto de las mujeres, vieron como la niña de cabellos azules había despertado, corrieron a abrazarla mientras lloraban

* * *

- 6 AÑOS DESPUÉS

- Miki despierta – dijo una chica de unos 12 años, cabello anaranjado amarillento, atado en dos coletas altas, llegando hasta la cintura y una diadema gruesa blanca con dos diamantes amarillos uno más grande que otro y ojos ámbar, con una pijama que era una camisa blanca que dejaba ver los hombros con bordes amarillos y unos chores amarillos, estaba en un cuarto blanco que en una pared tenia dibujado un árbol grande de pétalos azules, con muchas espadas (las de las cartas de Joker) azules, media luna dorada tambien dibujada, una cama dorada con un cobertor azul, con un pequeño bulto, Dia frunció el ceño levemente - ¡Miki despierta! - le grito sacando la sabana, una chica de cabellos azules hasta los hombros, cayo de trasero, tenia una pijama que era una camisa manga-larga azul claro, con capucha con un chor azul también y unas medias cortas, abrió los ojos pesadamente era un lindo color zafiro

- ¿que? - dijo tallándose un ojo y levantándose del piso

- como que "¿que?" hoy es el primer día de clases Miki y tu estabas durmiendo como un tronco – dijo Dia molesta

- son las 5 de la mañana – dijo chibi, a Dia le cayo una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

- porque tanto escándalo son las 5 de la mañana – grito una chica de 12 años en el marco de la puerta, su cabello era fucsia cortado cuadradamente, llegaba hasta un poco después de los hombros y ojos fucsia, tenia una pijama de una camisa manga-larga rosada algo holgada con un pantalón hasta los talones igual estaba descalza

- es muy temprano – dijo llegando una chica de cabello, verde amarillento, con dos mechones largos hasta la cintura y por atrás hasta las orejas y ojos verdes, tenia un camisón verde con unos detalles mas claros como en los hombros y al final de las mangas y un pantalón holgado verde también

- es que Miki dormía como un tronco y no despertaba y quería hacer algo antes de ir a la escuela – dijo Dia

- entonces a Miki le rima un poco su nombre (N/A:Miki significa: tronco de árbol) – dijo riéndose a carcajadas, Ran

- Ran-chan no te rías de Miki-chan – dijo la peli-verde a la peli-rosa

- esta bien Suu no te coloques así – dijo Ran disculpándose

- ya que me han quitado el sueño, me iré a bañar – dijo Miki, tomando un uniforme y yéndose de la habitación, las demás hicieron lo mismo y todas salieron de sus respectivos baños, su uniforme era una camisa manga-larga blanca con una corbata, con un chaleco negro con 4 botones dorados cerrándolos con una chaqueta negra con 6 botones, aunque Ran no lleva chaqueta, una falda de dos caspas cuadrada, las corbatas y las faldas de cada una se identificaba por el color de sus ojos, Ran tenia unas combers rojas hasta las rodillas, Suu tenia dos medias blancas que no se podía ver por donde empezaba con unos zapatos escolares, Dia tenia dos largas medias negras hasta los muslos con unos botines blancos con una correa dorada y Miki tenia unas medias negras que no se veía por donde empezaban y unos botines negros con una correa dorada, Miki se había puesto la boina de pintor pero le quedaba aún muy grande, Suu se coloco un gorro blanco pero dejando ver sus dos mechones y este tenía un trébol verde y Ran se agarro su cabello en una coleta de lado con un corazón rojo

- buenos días – dijeron todas animadas a su madre

- buenos días porque han despertado tan temprano – dijo la albina mirando el reloj que marcaba las 6:00

- alguien nos despertó muy temprano – dijeron todas culpando a Dia, esta rió nerviosamente

- es que quería ver algo antes de clases ya que cierra muy temprano – se disculpo esta

- bueno el desayuno aún le falta un poco si quieren hagan algo – dijo la mujer de mirada colorida, todas comenzaron a ayudar a la mujer en la cocina menos Ran que colocaba la mesa, terminaron de servir

- gracias por la comida – dijeron todas antes de desayunar, comieron huevos con pan tostado y jugo de naranja, después de eso se lavaron los dientes y se fueron a la escuela

- bye, bye Mamá – dijeron todas al uniso despidiéndose con la mano, Ran se fue en patines a la escuela y el resto caminando calmadamente

- Dia que es lo ¿qué querías ver? – dijo Miki

- quiero comprarle algo a Mamá ya que pronto sera su cumpleaños – respondió

- porque no le dijiste nada a Ran-chan – dijo Suu algo confusa

- es que Ran no es una persona que pueda controlar la alegría como si nada y la tienda es muy delicada – dijo Dia con sus ojos hechos triángulos

- tienes razón – dijeron ambas, siguieron caminando hasta una tienda llamada "_Patissiere La Liberte" _era una pastelería muy prestigiosa de Tokio, era como un castillo por dentro habían adultos tomando café tranquilamente y comiendo algún desayuno

- con permiso – dijeron las Kyokazu pasando, se dirigieron al mostrador

- se les ofrece algo – dijo una señora en el mostrador

- si, quiero pedir un pastel de cumpleaños a nombre de Kyokazu Dia – dijo Dia con una sonrisa

- ¿ para cuando el pastel ?– pregunto

- para dentro de una semana – dijo Miki con una sonrisa

- esta bien, muchas gracias por escoger esta pastelería – dijo la señora

- gracias a usted por el servicio – dijeron las Kyokazu, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, pero antes se fijaron en el reloj marcaba las 6:50 A.M, sus caras palidecieron y comenzaron a correr como almas que lleva el diablo, llegaron en 10 minutos ya que la pastelería se desviaba de la escuela - ¡lo sentimos mucho! - dijeron disculpándose haciendo una reverencia hacia el profesor, Ran solo observaba con una cara chibi la situación

- no importa, pueden sentarse – dijo el profesor, su cabello era azul corto y ordenado, tenía unos ojos verdes, atreves de unos lentes, con una camisa manga-larga negra, con una corbata blanca y unos pantalones marrones, al parecer era un profesor en general – pasare la lista – dijo, comenzó con los apellidos por la "A" después la "B"... cuando llegaron a la "K" - Kyokazu Dia – dijo, Dia alzo la mano en señal de estar presente – Kyokazu Miki – Miki hizo lo mismo – Kyokazu Ran – dijo, Ran levanto la mano y la agito de un lado a otro – Kyokazu Suu – dijo el, la ultima alzo la mano delicadamente, continuaron pasando la lista – Otori Kiseki – un chico de cabello lila muy bien peinado, con ojos morados, su uniforme era una camisa manga-larga blanca con una corbata azul con un chaleco negro con 4 botones dorados, con una chaqueta igual a la femenina, unos pantalones escoceses azul con negro y unos zapatos – Shirayama Yoru – dijo un chico de cabello azul marino, muy oscuro, algo largo, todo des-alborotado, ojos ámbar, con el mismo uniforme varonil pero el tenia el chaleco cerrado y su corbata y pantalones eran azul marino – Takahashi Daichi – dijo un chico de cabello verde, peinado hacia a la derecha, con una banda deportiva amarilla, con ojos marrones, su uniforme era una camisa manga-larga blanca con una corbata verde un chaleco negro con 4 botones dorados abierto, unos pantalones escoceses verde con negro y unos zapatos deportivos verdes, alzo la mano – Tanaka Kussu – dijo una chica de cabello amarillo claro cortado cuadradamente hasta la cintura, con ojos ámbar, ella no tenía la chaqueta, pero si el chaleco pero abierto y su corbata y falda eran amarilla, tenia unas largas medias blancas con unos zapatos negros, pasaron más nombres – Takanashi Temari – una chica de cabello purpura, atado en una coleta alta, con dos flores de cerezo moradas en el, sus ojos también eran purpura, su uniforme estaba completo, su falda y corbata eran igual que sus ojos – Takanashi Rhythm – un chico de cabello morado oscuro, hasta los hombros, pero varonil, con un gorro blanco, ojos azul marino, el no llevaba chaqueta, pero si el chaleco abierto, su corbata y pantalones eran morado oscuro, casi pareciendo negro, con unos zapatos deportivos negros, las clases transcurrían normalmente, para ser un primer día de clases

- Kyokazu-san puedes resolver este ejercicio – dijo el profesor todas lo miraron atónitas – Suu-san – aclaro, esta se paro y resolvió el ejercicio con normalidad y se volvió a sentar, el resto paso con mera normalidad

* * *

- DESPUÉS DE CLASES

- Miki-san – grito desde lejos Kussu que venia corriendo hacía ella

- dime Tanaka-san – dijo con una sonrisa

- bueno...este.. te puedo pedir que seas mi amiga – susurro sonrojada

- ¡claro! Sera un placer – dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Kussu sonrió ampliamente

- Miki te toca hacer la cena – dijo burlona Ran llegando, esta coloco una cara confundida y recordó

- te equivocas, te toca a ti Ran-chan – dijo Suu llegando, Miki sonrió triunfante

- Suu eres demasiado sincera – dijo Ran soltando un sonoro suspiro – ¿quien eres tú? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- ella es Kussu-chan – dijo con una sonrisa Miki

- es un gusto Kussu-chan – dijeron Ran y Suu haciendo que la mencionada se sonroje

- oigan donde esta Dia-san – dijo Rhythm llegando

- Dia, no lo sabemos – respondieron las Kyokazu, todas confundidas y se escucha un disparo, Miki asustada se tapa los oídos, sus ojos temblaban y su cuerpo también

- vamos Miki se que tienes miedo pero no te puedes quedar ahí – dijo Ran sacudiéndola – lo siento – dijo y le dio una cachetada, esta se paro molesta, le iba a reclamar pero decidió no hacerlo

- creo que deberíamos escondernos – dijo Kussu temblando, todos asentaron y comenzaron a correr hacía la azotea, ahí estaba Dia con la mayoría del salón

- Miki ¿estas bien? – pregunto yendo con ella, esta acento con una sonrisa, se quedaron ahí sentados, esperaron y esperaron, en la residencia Kyokazu ...

- que raro que no han llegado – dijo asomándose por la ventana, palideció al ver que estaba cayendo, como nieve pero esta llena de luz, esta salió corriendo a como le daban las piernas hacía la escuela, cada vez caía más nieve – mi propio corazón... ábrete – dijo, una luz azul inundo su cuerpo, en la escuela...

- creo que todo ya paso ... - dijo Suu, levantándose del piso

- eso crees verdecita – dijo una mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura con ropas negras, Suu se asusto mucho, ella tenia una daga, corrió hacía Suu pero...

- ¡no vas a tocar a Suu! - dijo Ran, dándole una cachetada en la cara, para lanzarle su bolso

- rosadita tienes bastante fuerza – dijo tocándose la cara, un brillo negro salió de su mano y no estaba la marca de la mano de Ran – lo siento mucho verdecita pero necesito liberar tu símbolo – dijo apuntándola con la daga, volvió a correr hacía ella, Ran se lanzo hacía Suu y dándole un abrazo

- no – dijo corriendo hacía ella ... Miki, dándole una patada en la pierna haciendo que tire la daga – no vas a tocar a ninguna... ninguno de ellos – dijo tratando de empujarla, pero la peli-negra le tomo los brazos y comenzó a empujarla a ella también

- Miki/chan – gritaron las hermanas, algo paso que nadie esperaba, Yoru corrió hacía las mujeres pero era tarde, la peli-negra había tirado de la azotea a Miki, Yoru trato de agarrarla pero lo único que consiguió fue quitarle el gorro, Miki comenzó a llorar pero con una sonrisa santa

- gracias – dijo, se aferro a su propio cuerpo, mientras caía, Yoru salto de la azotea, pero el se fue en busca de la chica de mirada cielo, la peli-negra sorprendida de esa acción se quedo paralizada

- dame tu mano – le dijo extendiendo la suya

- ¿eres idiota o que? – dijo Miki, el la miro directo a los ojos que no paraban de botar lagrimas al cielo, ella temerosamente soltó su cuerpo y le dio la mano a Yoru, este la atrajo a su cuerpo, dio una vuelta para estar de pie, y cayeron parados, ella se bajo delicadamente del cuerpo de Yoru – gracias – le dijo miro hacía arriba y se asusto, la peli-negra había saltado

- detente Maki – dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, con ojos extraños, por debajo tenia un reflejo azul marino, otro verde oscuro, otro morado y por ultimo un reflejo negro, tenia una camisa sin magas negra con una falda igual, y unas botas negras

- madre – dijo esta componiendo la compostura

- bueno creo que destruiré a la hija de la nieve – dijo mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera negra, la lanzo hacía Miki pero ...

- creo que deberías buscar una mejor estrategia que esa – dijo una mujer de cabello blanco con reflejos azul, atado en dos coletas altas, llegando a los talones con copos de nieve en el y ojos azules, tenia una bufanda blanca con una camisa sin mangas blanca, con bordes azules, dos largos y abombados guantes blancos después de los codos, una falda blanca con unos bordes azules y unas botas iguales blancas que no se veían donde empezaban – transformación de personalidad Snow No Hikari (nieve de luz) – dijo aquella mujer que sorprendió a todos – Ice Lance ( lanza de hielo) – dijo y una lanza de hielo apareció en sus manos, la mujer de mirada oscuras chasqueo los dedos y los ojos de Miki se vaciaron

- Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end  
Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand – canto Miki en su frente comenzó a brillar un símbolo de un copo de nieve, Maki se sorprendió y la mujer también, al igual de las demás personas que solo miraban atónitos  
"When darkness falls"  
"Pain is all"  
"The Angel of Darkness"  
"Will leave behind"  
"But I will"  
"Fight"  
The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from the garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
Darkness is our new kingdom  
Heya  
Angel of Darkness – su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, sus ojos no demostraban ningún sentimiento, junto sus manos  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end  
Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

- las pelis-negras comenzaron a atacarla pero el símbolo en su frente brillaba más cada vez que lo hacían  
Hurt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Time to pray  
Down on your knees  
You can't hide from the  
Eternal light  
Untill my last breathe I will fight  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
Now realise  
The stars they die  
Darkness has fallen in paradise  
But we'll be strong  
and we'll fight  
Against the creatures of the night – sus ojos recobraron su brillo  
Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end  
Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand – nieve cayo del cielo pero brillaba, se paro en la mente de cada uno de ellos, Miki cerro los ojos para comenzar a caer de nuevo

- Change – dijo la mujer de mirada clara y una luz amarilla la envolvió dejando ver un cabello amarillo hasta los hombros con una diadema blanca, ojos ámbar, una camisa sin magas blanca, con bordes amarillos, con una cola hasta las rodillas que se parte en dos, un pañuelo rojo en el pecho, con una falda amarilla con un borde anaranjado, dos mangas un poco después de los hombros blancos hasta un poco después del codo con dos guantes grises, unas largas medias blancas hasta los muslos con un borde en naranja en la punta, con unos botines de tacón gris con bordes amarillos y un disco amarillo en el, salto dejando una resonancia, tomo a Miki en sus brazos y todos los humanos se desmayaron – transformación Cure Diamond (cura de diamante) – dijo la ahora rubia, la deposito delicadamente en el piso y se marcho saltando

- espera – ordeno una voz, la rubia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos rubios hasta los talones, ondulado entre si, con un lazo negro en su cabeza, una camisa sin mangas blanca con varios botones dorados, una larga falda blanca con una abertura en su pierna derecha, abrió pesadamente sus ojos mostrándolos ámbar

- Kanami – dijo sin ningún interés, su cuerpo brillo mostrando que era la madre de las Kyokazu, el cuerpo de la otra rubia brillo y a apareció una mujer de igual apariencia pero su cabello atado en una coleta, un suéter amarillo con gotas verdes, un delantal y unos jins

- Sanae, tenemos que hablar – dijo la mujer de mirada ambarina, la albina se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante

- no, nosotras tres hicimos un trato no nos dirigíamos la palabra al menos que un mundo se estuviera cayendo – dijo esta dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino hacía su casa

- Sanae se que tu estuviste ahí – le grito ya molesta Kanami, apretó su puño – se que los protegiste no nada más porque tus hijas estuvieran ahí – le dijo en una suplica – Miki despertó sus poderes ya no puedes hacer nada – le dijo, esta se exalto y dejo de caminar – ella no lo olvidara y tampoco Dia y las demás – dijo – tampoco Kussu-chan – dijo arrepentida

- lo sé – admitió sin darse la vuelta – pero nunca sabrán que fui yo la que salvo a Miki de caer – dijo volviendo a caminar – si Kussu te pregunta que fue lo que vio que dudo que lo hará, le dirás que solo fue un sueño – dijo sin dejar de caminar, la de mirada ambarina se rindió y siguió su camino ...


End file.
